


The Love Boat

by chaletian



Series: In Which The Enterprise Is Like A Village [7]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Starfleet's lack of fraternisation regulations <em>really</em> such a good thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Boat

"You know what I think's great?" asks Jim, lolling around in McCoy's quarters.

"This week? Swords, Uhura, and that blue jello stuff from the replicators."

"That blue jello _is_ awesome," agrees Jim. "But no. Not any of those."

"In that case, Jim, you're gonna have to tell me."

"Do you _really_ want to know?" says Jim enticingly.

McCoy just raises an eyebrow. "No," he says, but Jim pulls a face.

"I think it's great that Starfleet doesn't have non-fraternisation rules for starships."

**Chekov/Miya**

Miya works in Stellar Cartographer. She's young, cool, and occasionally colours her hair shades of the rainbow. Chekov's (unrequited) love for her is a by-word on Enterprise. Mostly, he still thinks it's a Tragic Secret, and gets drunk and slurs sad Russian songs about betrayal and despair and the fundamental unfairness of the universe.

"She just wants to be friends," he says to Sulu, who is concentrating on being a sympathetic friend and not laughing at Chekov, who is flailing dramatically. "Is like a _dagger_ through my _heart_!"

"Have another drink," advises Sulu.

Chekov peers sadly into his glass. "Nothing can take away my pain," he says.

Sulu slings an arm around his shoulders. "Dude. Sucks to be you."

**Miya/Rodrigues**

"Hey, whatever, it wasn't working out," says Rodrigues. But everyone knows he got dumped.

**Rodrigues/Gaila**

"Hey, Miya," says one of the other women in the AstroLab. "I hear Rodrigues had his tongue down that Orion girl's throat." She's kind of a bitch.

"Like I care," says Miya, hair defiantly purple. "And her name's Gaila."

"Whatever," says Rooks, and huffs off.

**Gaila/Kirk**

Gaila comes up to him not long into the voyage. "Hey, pretty boy," she says. He grins at her, because she's hot and smart and he's _Jim Kirk_.

"Hey, Gaila. How's life on Enterprise treating you?"

She pouts, and runs a finger down his chest. "Well, I'm pretty lonely."

"Aw, that's too bad. You telling me the guys aren't lining up?"

"Yeah, but they're not you."

And it sucks. It totally sucks and he hates his life and he hates Bones for going on and on about the dangers of alien sex and he hates Pike for sending him every piece of information _ever_ published by Starfleet about sexual harassment and he hates the _universe_.

He smiles. "Not this time, sweetheart."

**Kirk/Uhura**

The planet is warm and beautiful and there's a _beach_ and, seriously, life does not get any better.

"Whaddya say, Uhura?" says Kirk. "You want to give up this crazy life and settle down with me in a shack?"

Uhura looks at him, half amused, half pissed off. "Amazingly, Captain, I think I'm going to decline your offer."

"We could go fishing," he wheedles.

"Wow," she says drily. "In that case… no, wait. Still no."

He pouts. "You spoil all my fun."

"And the funny thing is, I'm fine about it."

**Uhura/Hawkins**

"I could so tap that," says Hawkins. No-one believes him.

**Uhura/Spock**

Spock's expression, though restrained, is eloquent enough. "You are sure this is traditional?" he asks, his voice sceptical. Uhura nods determinedly.

"Yes. Come on, Spock. It's not hard."

"We do-did not have such a practice on Vulcan."

"Then it's time you learnt. Now, put your right hand _here_ and your left _there_."

Music plays in Spock's quarters, and they waltz, awkwardly at first, then more confidently, and they're happy.

**Spock/Chekov**

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH SPOCK!"

Scott grins. "Aye, I know. But it's fun to watch you squirm."

Chekov glares at him. "I think I will be making friends with Admiral Archer now. Perhaps we will be thinking up plans together." He stomps off, and Scotty scowls after him.

"Suit yourself, lad, but the man's a lunatic! _Stupid beagle_ ," he adds under his breath.

**Spock/Chapel**

"So," says Christine to one of the other nurses. It's late, and they're sipping moonshine in a corner of the mess. "I sort of have a thing for Spock."

**Chapel/McCoy**

Jim's sitting in Sickbay, shirt off, watching with interest as Bones stitches him up. He had a bit of an encounter with some kind of rock monster, and is pretty banged up, but he's on an awful lot of medication, so mostly it's just fun watching Bones work. And hey, that nurse is pretty.

"Hey," says Jim, "that nurse is pretty."

"You don't say," says Bones laconically, finishing up. Jim sways forward, and grins at him.

"I like pretty nurses," he confides.

"Jim, you'd like a pretty Denobian fruit fly," says Bones, rolling his eyes.

"I like fruit flies," says Jim.

"Uh-huh."

"Bones?" says Jim, clapping his friend heavily on one shoulder and then watching curiously as his hand slides off again.

"Yeah?"

"You should kiss the pretty nurse."

Bones sighs. "Well, now, I'm pretty damn sure I shouldn't do that."

Jim considers this. "OK."

**McCoy/Bridgerton**

"Hey," says the woman. She's wearing casual work out clothing, and has a narrow gash down one arm.

"Don't tell me," says Bones. "You like playing with swords, too."

She grins. "Guilty as charged, Doctor." She eyes him appraisingly. McCoy turns away to get his tricorder.

"Let's see what we have here," he says briskly, and she smiles again, and shrugs just a little.

**Bridgerton/Sulu**

"Hey, has anyone else seen that Bridgerton chick?" asks Sulu, throwing a couple of chips into the middle of the table.

Uhura rolls her eyes. "I can't believe you actually referred to a fellow officer as a 'chick'," she says, and Sulu looks a little guilty.

"Right. Sorry."

"Isn't she one of your sword-wielding brethren?" says McCoy. "I'm in."

"She works for me," says Scotty. "Nice lass. Good with a warp recalibrator. Raise ye five."

"It is not logical for me to remain in the game," says Spock. "I fold." He cocks his head. "I am acquainted with Lt Bridgerton."

"She's hot right?" says Sulu.

"Her features are aesthetically pleasing," says Spock. Uhura kicks him under the table. "However, I, of course, do not pay attention to such trivial details."

"You should go for it," says Kirk, tossing his chips in. He sighs. "I mean, it's not like I can. Ever. Never be a captain, anyone, it totally sucks."

Sulu claps him on the back. "I think it's admirable. Just stay on that wagon."

Kirk's eyes narrow, suddenly suspicious. "Hey, are you making money out of me again, Lieutenant?"

Sulu grins, throws in his chips, and says, "Call."


End file.
